The combination of solid-state light sources, like light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and lasers, with microdisplays like liquid-crystal-on-silicon (LCOS) devices is leading to the development of electronic projectors small enough to be embedded in, for example, the handset of a mobile phone. In such “pico projectors,” small optical engine size and high optical efficiency are especially important. Achieving size and efficiency goals requires new ways of combining the light from light sources of different color and creating a polarized beam of light suitable for illuminating a microdisplay panel.
It is against this background that the polarization conversion and color-combination techniques for pico projector illuminators have been developed.